Scholar Empyrean equipment guide
This is an Empyrean Equipment guide for Scholar, based on my other guides. As I haven't leveled this job, I can't give specific advice as to alternate gear and which pieces are truly helpful. If you have leveled this job and have any advice, please let me know, either on the talk page or my userpage. Otherwise, please enjoy the guide. Feel free to make minor corrections as you see fit, but no major changes...I want to keep this simple. Thanks! --Kraftlos 08:35, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Basic Scholar Empyrean Set Savant's Attire Set Main pieces * Savant's Bonnet - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Vunkerl for 20,000 Cruor * Savant's Gown - Purchased from the Dominion Tactician in Abyssea - Grauberg for 1,500 Dominion Notes * Savant's Bracers - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Grauberg for 25,000 Cruor * Savant's Pants - Purchased from the Bastion Prefect in Abyssea - Vunkerl for 300 Resistance Credits * Savant's Loafers - Found in Gold Chests in Abyssea - Vunkerl Accessories * Savant's Treatise - Drops from Guimauve (NM) in Abyssea - Konschtat * Savant's Chain - Drops from Ironclad Pulverizer (NM) in Abyssea - Misareaux * Savant's Earring - Drops from Koios (NM) in Abyssea - Altepa +1 Seals To upgrade your equipment, you must be level 75 and you must have started the relevant trial. When you are ready, trade one piece of equipment to the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) and review the trial, then the moogle will inscribe the trial on your armor piece. When you've collected the seals, return and trade the armor and the required seals to the to chest on the right, then trade the armor to the Moogle receive the +1 version. Unfortunately, the three accessory pieces can't be upgraded. Savant's Attire +1 Set * Bonnet - 8 Savant's Seal: Head (Trial 4175) **'In Abyssea - Attohwa:' *** Notorious Monster: Gaizkin, Wherwetrice, Warbler *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet II *** Quest: Looking for Lookouts * Gown - 10 Savant's Seal: Body (Trial 4355) **'In Abyssea - Altepa:' ***Notorious Monster: Ironclad Smiter *** Dominion Ops: Op 01 ***Quest: Slacking Subordinates **'In Abyssea - Uleguerand:' ***Dominion Ops: All ***Notorious Monster: Dhorme Khimaira **'In Abyssea - Grauberg:' ***Notorious Monster: Bomblix Flamefinger * Bracers - 8 Savant's Seal: Hands (Trial 4215) ** In Abyssea - Altepa: *** Notorious Monster: Vadleany ** In Abyssea - Grauberg: ***Notorious Monster: Xibalba ***Dominion Ops: All ***Quest: Benevolence Lost ** In Abyssea - Uleguerand: ***Notorious Monster: Koghatu ***Dominion Ops: All ***Quest: Slip Slidin' Away * Pants - 8 Savant's Seal: Legs (Trial 4195) **'In Abyssea - Misareaux:' *** Notorious Monster: Avalerion, Gukumatz, Sirrush *** Resistance Ops: Ward Warden I *** Quest: Soil and Green * Loafers - 8 Savant's Seal: Feet (Trial 4215) **'In Abyssea - Vunkerl:' *** Notorious Monster: Seps, Quasimodo, Hanuman *** Resistance Ops: Ward Warden I, Crimson Carpet *** Quest: The Boxwatcher's Behest +2 Jewels/Coins/Cards/Stones A lot of these can be obtained from zone bosses. It's always good to check and see if you can get several quests done at once. Like the previous upgrades, these are exchanged via the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens. Because these are used by multiple jobs, you will be lotting against the other party or alliance members to get these. Savant's Attire +2 Set * Bonnet - 6 Cards of Vision (Trial 4235) ** Attohwa: Lusca ** Konschtat: Fistule, Bloodeye Vileberry, Eccentric Eve *'Gown' - 9 Cards of Ardor (Trial 4395) **Altepa: Hedjedjet, Bennu **Grauberg: Alfard **Abyssea - Uleguerand : Empousa **Vunkerl: Sedna, Karkadann **Misareaux: Sobek **Attohwa: Titlacauan *'Bracers' - 6 Stones of Wieldance (Trial 4375) **Uleguerand: Resheph **Grauberg: Azdaja **Vunkerl: Ironclad Executioner **Attohwa: Ulhuadshi, Smok **Misareaux: Cirein-croin *'Pants' - 6 Jewels of Balance (Trial 4255) ** Misareaux: Amhuluk Cirein-croin ** Vunkerl: Usurper, Lacovie, Iratham *'Loafers' - 6 Coins of Voyage (Trial 4275) ** La Theine: Carabosse, Hadhayosh, Karkinos ** Vunkerl: Sedna, Ketea Category:Guides